


Solace.

by neutralhumanbody



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ahch-To, Canon Compliant, Dreams, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Forced Bonding, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Ben Solo, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neutralhumanbody/pseuds/neutralhumanbody
Summary: On Ahch-To, Rey and Ben Solo keep seeing one another.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Solace.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of just wanted to write this, I think about it a lot. I know it's not much but I hope it brings you some sort of comfort xx

Why did she feel him, even at the worst times?

“Ben?” She whispered, staring into the darkness.

Echoes surrounded her, pulling her in. Everything else faded away, until her focus was only on him. He stood there, looking out of place on Ahch-To. His broad shoulders, the angular lines of his face, his black clothes contrasted against everything on the island. Even if he was truly there, he would be hard to miss.

“Rey.” He finally spoke.

“You’re always there, even when I don’t see you.” Her nose scrunched as she said this, fighting off signs of emotion. 

“Our connection is stronger than we thought. It’s beyond our control.” Ben said, pensively looking around. 

Rey mulled over this for a moment, looking him up and down in the process. He watched as her eyes drifted over his body, gingerly staring at what she thought were the most important parts. He pursed his lips.

“I guess we really are stuck like this.” Ben felt a smirk pull at his mouth.

“Like this? Every feeling I feel is mixed with yours. We’re always somehow inside one another.” Rey said.

“Were our feelings that different to begin with?” 

Rey tried to shut him out. She tried to think of anything else, until he was gone from sight. Ahch-To was enough of a distraction- the lush green with clear waves crashing into the cliffside. But at night, there was only one thing that could flood every corner of her brain. 

Days could pass with them seeing each other, but not speaking. 

He was always in the middle of nothing, like he was waiting for her. She hated that. She wondered if he ever had anything better to do, besides keeping track of her. Independence felt scarce now with him always around. Sometimes, she felt used to him. 

Sometimes, he felt like a stranger again. 

The island she always thought of to fall asleep was now in the flesh. It was real and tangible, dirt-under-her-feet and rain-on-her-skin real. Now, her dreams must be occupied with a different fantasy. This one came in the form of an intimidating man who wanted nothing but to get to her.  
She would try to remember the small details- the three freckles forming a triangle under his right eye, his hair falling a bit differently every day, how his posture would change depending on how tired he was. He was becoming more real every day, like Ahch-To did, no longer a prince who defected. He was no longer just her enemy. He was a man with a life- a life that she was becoming ingrained in the fabric of.

Visions that disturbed her mind as she slept made her want to crawl from her bed, teeth grinding as if against stone, just to get to him. In the cold desperation of the night, she would give every ounce of her being, to be with him.

She could never tell him. These thoughts lived alone in her dreams.

But he was always there.

He wondered what she was suffering through at night, unable to look further into her mind. He could never sleep while she struggled in her dreams. It was as if there was an entity forcing him awake, demanding he help her. Every cell in his body was torturing himself as he watched her sweat and whimper. She was difficult to wake. He would sit beside her during these nights, occasionally admitting to himself that he relished the feeling of protecting her. He may have been a monster, but he was always honest with himself. 

Her eyes fluttered open. She spotted him again, but not to her dismay. She felt safe again, seeing the dark figure looming.

“It’s you, you’re here.” Rey said.

Ben didn’t respond, simply surveying her. 

“Thank you.” She said, softly.


End file.
